A heating plug of this type is already known, for example through the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,111.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,111, the cigar lighter comprises a heating plug provided with an electric heating element which is arranged at the bottom axial end of the heated plug.
When the heating plug is inserted in its complementary socket body and when the plug is pressed in, the element comes into contact with a metallic tongue arranged in the bottom of the socket body, which closes the electrical supply circuit for the heating plug.
The element is integral with respect to axial movement with a bistable bimetallic disc forming a bimetallic device so that, when the element reaches a given temperature, the bimetallic device returns the element upwards, which causes the opening of the electrical supply element.